


Leaves

by ddalgi0419



Series: VAV FICtober 2019 [1]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgi0419/pseuds/ddalgi0419





	Leaves

You stared out the window, watching people as they walked along the busy street. A warm drink sat comfortably in your right hand while you rested your chin in the palm of your other, propped up on the table top. Lately you’ve found yourself sitting in this cafe frequently just taking in the world and reminiscing. 

Fall had just begun and the leaves were slowly turning shades of orange, red, and brown. There was just something so beautiful watching the plants around you lose their leaves and become barren. Maybe it was the fact that after only a few months they would be full of life once more, beginning a new cycle.

Distantly you heard the cafe’s door open and footsteps approaching you. Before you could make the move to turn to see who it was, a warm body pressed against your back and arms wrapped around your shoulders, bringing you close.

“Did you wait long?”

Yoonho’s voice filled you with love and security. You made a small noise of contentment and just leaned back against him.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind waiting for you.”

He let out a chuckle at your declaration before leaning down and resting his chin ontop of your head. 

For a little longer, you and Yoonho just stared out the window, watching the world together.

Later on when Yoonho properly moved to sit across from you at the cafe table, you would find an autumn leaf stuck in his hair.

You didn’t tell him.


End file.
